


Spring

by kaicahuates



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, also i had pepper be the nurse bc i feel like shes the one who like mothers all the avengers, hella typos and i hella dont care, i love tiny!steve so much dont even look at me, mama potts what up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaicahuates/pseuds/kaicahuates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve hates the spring.<br/>Spring means pollen.<br/>Pollen means allergies.<br/>Allergies mean his asthma acts up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this really quick during my lunch break and yee
> 
> if there are any mistakes im sorry please forgive me
> 
> probably gonna stay a one shot
> 
> bold italics = steve  
> italics = bucky

Steve hates the spring.

Spring means pollen.

Pollen means allergies.

Allergies mean his asthma acts up.

Steve walks into class trying to breathe slowly. He finds his seat next to Bucky and he smiles. Bucky immediately grabs his hand and asks, “You okay?” Steve sighs and Bucky hears his wheezing. “It’s just my asthma.”

Bucky tells Steve to go to the nurse and Steve nods. “Right after I get the notes and homework.” Steve smiled. Bucky rolled his eyes and smiled, “You’re such a nerd.”

"You copy your homework from this nerd so be careful. I could give you all the wrong answers."

"Barnes and Rogers," their teacher exclaimed,"You know my policy of public displays of affection." Bucky held up his hands and sat correctly in his chair. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Steve turning red.

After Steve got the notes he asked his teacher if he could go to nurse. She nods her head and writes him a pass.

Walking down the stairs is easier but he’s still wheezing when he gets to Miss Potts’ office. Miss Potts smiled, “Asthma giving you troubles again?” Steve nodded and sat down on the bed. Miss Potts pulled her stethoscope into her ears. She asked Steve to breathe in for her and he complied. Steve can hear himself wheezing when he breathes and Miss Potts sighs.

“You’re inhaler might stop the wheezing but only for a little bit. Just go home, Steve,” she pulls the stethoscope away from his chest. “Use your nebulizer and tell your mom to take you for a check up.” Steve pulls on his jacket and nods.

"Do you need someone to come pick you up?” She asked.

Steve shook his head, “I can drive home.” Miss Potts nodded and handed Steve his inhaler, “Take 2 puffs.” Steve breathed in the albuterol and felt the wheezing tone down. Miss Potts handed back his pass and told him to show it to the receptionist. He nodded and handed her his inhaler back. He thanked her and left the health office.

Steve walked out into the student parking lot and found his car. He pulled out his phone and texted Bucky:

_**leaving early. you can come over if you want** _

_wait for me in the parking lot._

_**bucky, you’re not ditching class for me.** _

_too late for that._

_**too late for you. i’m leaving. BYE** _

_STEVE_

_**GO TO CLASS** _

_FINE BUT WE’RE NOT GONNA MAKE OUT_

_**we cAN’T MAKE OUT ANYWAYS BECAUSE I LITERALLY CANNOT BREATHE** _

_JUST TAKE YOUR MEDICINE YOU DICK_

-

Steve wakes up on the couch to the doorbell ringing. He groaned and trudged to the door. Bucky is there on the other side of the door smiling. “Oh shit. Did I wake you up?” Bucky asks. Steve nods his head, “Yeah.” Steve stepped aside and let Bucky inside. Bucky grabbed Steve’s hand and Steve yawned.

"Want something to drink?"

Bucky shook his head and Steve nodded. Steve walked towards the couch and sat down. Bucky followed suit and Steve curled into his side. “How ya feeling?” Bucky asked.

"Better. I just have a headache now." Steve admitted. Bucky ran his fingers through Steve’s hair. It was tangled in the back, probably from him sleeping. Bucky leaned down and kissed his hair, "I love you."

Steve looked up at him and smiled, “I love you too.” Bucky looked at Steve’s blue eyes and then his eyes flickered to his lips. Bucky ran his thumb against Steve’s cheek. Steve pushed himself up and placed his lips on Bucky’s.


End file.
